Minority Races
The Galaxy's a big place. full of many races. Although not in the Major Race Page are just as important. Here are some of the races you will encounter during your travels. Always be cautious, what may be a compliment on your planet. Could be an insult punishable by death on another. 'Ekitai' T he Ekitai are a sentient formless life. Met first by the Therians/Human science teams. The race seems to prefer making themselves resemble humans. Some believe it is due to their smooth skin, or perhaps it's just what they consider attractive. They are a prideful race, due to their lack of protective layering, a touch of another race will cause their families to act out and dye the Ekitai in a black ink to symbolize shame. Ekitai usually wear protective clothing to interact with beings. Taking on the shape of whatever race is most pleasing to the current planet they reside in. Fusalier and Ekitai are always in a war with one another. They see each other as social disasters, as their cultures are different in entirely too many ways. The Ekitai see anything they own, as incredibly valuable. despite whether it being worthless in Majority Race's economy. Although allowed to trade amongst their own planets. They are not allowed to trade with many planets. (due to alot of Ekitai products are illegal on 130 planets). They see this as a direct attack on them and often "war" with Volkerians. Their government seems to be a monarchy. The more mass you are, the highest of importance you seem to be. If you visit their planet please refrain from trying to handshake. 'Phelidiens' Often referred to as the "Horned Humans". They are a noble and prideful race. Mostly hunters, though very defined and similar to human characteristics. Their foreheads are covered by thick skin, and horns are a rough, dry calloused skin. Their religion (An agressive version of Buddism). will not alow them to break promises or "lie". It is seen as a sin to them. Which is why they find corporation life dispicable. They do however lie or break promises if they feel it necessary or are told to by a superior. As "karma" is put on the superior, instead of the one told to break their promise. Their soldiers are seen ase ruthless or brutal at times, but are actually well trained. They live and die by their military code. Willing to do what is neccessary to win. No matter what they never question their orders. Although they believe in Socialism, they do not alienate themselves from any factions. this fact makes Phelidiens favored by most species, because their culture says to put all desires aside in order for the greater good and ally with the ones they feel are the most likely to give to the same cuase. They take responsiblity for their own decisions, good or bad. Most of Phelidiens have tattoos. Soldiers normally wear simple facial tattoos to mark victories, brave acts and contributions they have made toward their service. Similar to human's medals. Usually black or white, they can denote the experience rank, and family lineage. Although facial tattoos are most common and usually mark tribes they came from. 'Yukari' WARNING: MASS ATTACKS ON YUKARI IS AN ACT OF WAR AGAINST THE UWN Yukari are an endangered Species of Humanoids. Although you can't tell the difference between them and a human, they are seperate by their hair color and skin pigment. Their planet is a desert with small Oasises, in which the Yukari build cities around. The planet is in a binary system of binary stars, making a total of four star. Temperatures on the planet are an average of 102 degrees (312.038889 Kelvin or 38.8888889 Celsius.) The planet's core is thick of Iron, so much so that the planet is 3 time's Earth's gravity. Making the Yukari one of the strongest races in the Known Galaxy. (a direct kick is the equilivant of being hit by a rhino traveling 80 mph.) People's Planetary Union wanted the world for it's high concentration of metals and valueable minerals. Yukari surprisingly held their own against the PPU, stealing their tech and turning it against them. They were destroying ships one by one. Causing major expenses in their effort to clear out the Yukari. One Yukarian in perticular learned how to send a signal to all frequencies, eventually hailing the UWN. Who arrived just as PPU started glassing cities who were furious by war costs. The UWN put sanctions on the PPU and punished the ground forces with devistating military proficiency, all too familiar with the scenes, which were reminescent of Nazi Germany in the 1940s. The UWN in 2144 enacted a treaty to protect all Yukarian life in their Territory, Though it doesn't stop the Yukari from being mercenaries, even though the population has decreased to a meer one hundred and twenty thousand. The most famous group is known as the KLF. The PPU is still offering a reward for them, as they continue to strike against PPU in military action. PPU claims UWN involvement. UWN denies having contact or orders to them. 'Purketti' The Purketti, although a minority, have encompassed a large income